The market place as well as the patent literature are not without examples of exercising machines of the inertial, or flywheel, type. Inclusive of such machines are the disclosures in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: E. N. Bowen, 334,635 dated Jan. 19, 1886; J. B. Weitzel, 3,100,640 dated Aug. 13, 1963; T. T. Gibbs, 3,485,495 dated Dec. 23, 1969; and, Paolo DiNepi, 3,578,800, dated May 18, 1971.
Despite the numerous kinds of inertial cycle exercisers disclosed by the foregoing patents, however, there is still considerable room for improvement, particularly in the direction of economy, reliability, and smoothness and quietness of operation.